Fishing With Gilbert Grissom
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Grissom takes Sara for a little fishing.


Title: Fishing With Gilbert Grissom  
Rating: R – NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own csi or any of the characters, but if given  
the chance I would  
love to!  
Pairing: Grissom and Sara

Chapter One: Finding a Good Spot

Sara had been happy after they had found Nick, but was ecstatic when  
Grissom had  
shown up at her house after that shift and apologized for everything  
he had ever done to hurt her and told her that he wanted them to  
have their friendship back that they once had.

She was sitting at home watching Ask Dr. Baden Autopsy Special on  
HBO when her house phone rang.  
She was relieved that it wasn't work, she for once was enjoying her  
day off.  
" Hello?"  
" Hey Sara it's um... it's Grissom."  
Sara was completely surprised she hadn't expected to here from him  
unless he needed her to come in for work.

" Grissom, I didn't hear my cellphone ring it must be dead, do you  
need me tocome in?"  
" Well um... you didn't hear your cellphone because I didn't call  
it, and no I don't need you to come in for work, I called you on a  
more personal matter."  
Sara smiled, but reminded herself that he was just trying to be her  
friend and that she shouldn't read too much into anything.

" Sara I was wondering if you wanted to go fishing with me?"  
" Yeah, I'd love to. But don't you work today?"  
" I called off. I need a break from looking at dead kids and hearing  
about how people can even do half of the things that they do."

There was a silence on Grissom's end and then she heard him say,"  
Sorry I didn't mean to go on and on like that."  
" No it's fine, at least you can admit that now."  
" Well um... what time do you want me to pick you up?"  
" What time were you planning on leaving?"  
" Well I was thinking in a half hour, but if you need more time to  
get ready then I'll pick you up whenever."

She could tell her was nervous because she could hear his voice  
cracking when talked.  
" Yeah half hour sounds fine, I should where pants right?"  
" Yeah, unless you want chiggars."  
" Yeah I'll wear pants."  
Sara had just gotten dressed and blow dried her hair when she heard  
a knock at her door.  
She made sure she wasn't for getting anything and answered the door  
to see Grissom in a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt that on the  
front said, ' Pro bass shop' and when he turned around to lead her  
to his car the back said, ' This Fisherman Loves a Great Piece of  
Bass!'

She couldn't help but laugh.  
When he turned around she could see that he had no idea what she was  
laughing at.  
" Sorry but your shirt is hilarious."  
He thought for a second and then remembered which shirt he had worn  
and started to laugh with her.  
After a few minutes they both caught their breaths and she looked  
deeply into his eyes and then she looked just like he did the day  
she first laid eyes on him.

After they got into the car he turned on the radio and a slow  
country song by Vince Gil came on.  
After a few moments she could feel the tears stinging her eyes and  
prayed the song would go off, but instead the song just played on.  
( I wipe a tear away as I give up this day wondering if I'll ever  
find someone.)  
( When I close my eye's and dream these are the words I'm  
whispering, Some day )  
( Love will come.)  
( I don't have a doubt, my head up in the clouds, and certain as the  
morning sun, I)  
( will always believe theres sombody just for me, someday love will  
come)  
( Someday after all these night of waiting, someday I'll find a  
chance worth taking)

Thankfully they where there and he turned off the car, and the song  
went off.  
Her tears were still threatening to fall, but she made sure he  
didn't see it.  
He got the equipment out of the back of the Denali, and when he  
handed her the fishing pole she realized that she didn't know how to  
use on like this.  
It was a fly reel.

They walked for a while and then decided on a spot, it was secluded  
and looked as if no one had used it before.  
But there was a reason for that, to get down to it you had to try  
not to fall into the water and climb down a steep hill.

" Here Sara let me have your pole and I 'll go down first and then  
help you down."  
" Well how about we both go down together that way if one person  
falls the other one can catch them."  
" Thats a pretty good idea."

Sara felt him take her hand and they both started slowly down the  
steep hill.  
They were almost all the way down when Sara felt her feet starting  
to slip and then she started to fall down.  
Grissom tried to pull her back up so she wouldn't fall, but was  
unsucessful and went down with her, and landed ontop of  
her.  
Sara laughed and then he started to laugh along with her.  
After they both stopped laughing he realized that he was ontop of  
her and quickly got up, and then helped her up.  
" Sara I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall on you, are you ok?"  
" Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry too I didn't mean to fall and make you  
fall."  
She brushed herself off and he did the same, both satified that  
their clothes weren't dirty.

Chapter Two: I Got One

Grissom put bait and both his and Sara's poles and then she watched  
him cast and thought she knew how to do it.  
But when she tried she didn't do anything but tangle her line.  
" Damnit." She tried to say it softly so that he wouldn't hear her  
but failed miserably and he came over to help her.  
" What seems to be the problem Miss Sidle?"  
" Well I cant seem to cast Dr. Grissom."  
" Have you ever used this type of a pole before Sara?"  
" No, but I watched you do it and I swear I did everything you did  
and it stil didn't work."

He took the pole from her hands and untangled it and then cast it  
perfectly out into the middle of the lake, and then handed it back  
to her.  
" There you go. Now you know how to reel it in right?"  
" Yeah, I know that."  
" Ok."

After a few minutes Sara saw her bobber go under water and tried  
to reel it in, but realized that she had no idea how to reel it in  
and freaked out.  
" Grissom!"  
He ran to her," Whats wrong?"  
" I don't know how to reel this thing in!"  
He started to chuckle and grabbed her pole and reeled it in, and  
when he pulled it up it was only a tree branch.

He stared to laugh and Sara turned bright red and looked at the  
ground embarrassed.  
" Sara it fine, don't be embarrassed."  
" I look like an idiot."  
" No you don't you just look like you've never used one of these  
poles before."

He handed her pole back to her and stood behind her and told her to  
show him how to cast.  
When she went to set the fly rod she felt him hands over hers and  
his arms around her, and then heard his voice soft in her ear.

" No, no. Pull this back and keep one finger on the line."  
She did what he told her and he helped her cast.  
She felt like something was missing when he let go off her and stood  
next to her instead of behind her.

She smiled at him and then saw her bobber go under water again and  
started to reel it in and when she pulled her hook out fo the water  
she saw the prettiest fish she had ever seen.  
" Thats a rock bass."  
He took the fish in his hands and got it off the hook for her and  
then let it back into the water.

" Hey did you see any wet wipes in the car?"  
" Yeah they're in the back why?"  
" I have to wash this slime of my hands."  
" I'll get them, be back in a sec."  
" Don't fall!"

Sara smiled and made it to the car. She opened the back of the car  
and found the wet wipes as well as a straw hat.  
She couldn't help but laugh picturing him in the hat, and decided  
she was going to make him wear it.

When she came back down he was looking at the water with a shine in  
his eyes and a smile on his face.

" Here ya go."  
He wiped his hands off and then saw the hat in her hand and simply  
said," No!"  
Sara laughed.  
" You're wearing it!"  
" No, way I don't even know why I have that in the car, I got it at  
a Flea Market, was gonna use it for an experiment but never did.

" Look pal I caught a fish so your gonna wear it!"  
" Tell you what if I put that hat on you have to do something for  
me."  
Sara smiled, she liked this game.  
" Like what?"  
He looked at her and then she watched his eyes go from her head to  
her chest and stop.  
His voice was low and rough.  
" Take off your shirt."

Sara just looked at him and realized that he thought she wouldn't  
take her shirt off, and that he wouldn't have to wear the hat.  
Sara tossed him the hat and then reached down and took off her  
shirt, standing there in front of him in her bra.

His mouth fell open and he watched her walk towards him and when she  
reached him she took the hat and placed it ontop of his head.  
When she went to walk away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back  
so forcefully that she slammed into his chest, and then his lips  
were on hers.

She grabbed the back of his neck causing the kiss to be harder.  
When she felt his tongue in her mouth she moaned and started to pull  
his shirt up.  
They broke apart to catch their breaths she took his shirt off.

She stepped back and admired his strong chest, He was very muscular  
and his chest was smooth.  
" Why do you wear baggy clothes and hide your body?"  
" I don't know, I just wear baggy clothes."  
She heard him take a sharp breath when she licked her finger and  
then ran it up from his stomach to above where his heart was.

He smiled. " Why do you always wear pants and hide your sexy long  
legs?"  
" I don't now, I just do."

Sara smiled and asked him," You ever been skinny dipping?"  
" Actually, no."  
" You want to?"  
" Actually Yes."

Sara stepped back from him and stripped down to nothing and then  
stripped him and then they eased into the water.

" Wow this water isn't very warm Griss, maybe we should get out."  
" I'll warm you up, come here."

Sara saw the look of mischief in his eyes and the smile that could  
prove it.  
As soon as she got close to him he grabbed her and started to kiss  
her furiously.

Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck,  
as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
They broke apart for air and she watched him take a deep breath and  
go underwater running a trail of kisses from her neck down to the  
middle of her stomach.

When he came back up for another big breath Sara smiled and had to  
take a deep breath of her own when she felt him enter her.  
His hands went from her waist down to her rear, and her arms came  
from around his neck and to hold on to his shoulders as he started  
to thrust into her.

Along with the feel of him thrusting in and out of her, everytime he  
thrust the water would come back and slam against them.  
As Sara could feel her heaven coming to an end she told him to  
thrust harder, and he did.  
He let everything go causing her to hold on even tighter digging her  
nails into his back, and her legs to wrap tighter around him  
bringing him deeper inside her.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and thrusted as hard as  
he could into her until they both called out each othes names.  
Sara kissed the top of his head as he took deep breaths while still  
having his head buried in her neck and holding her tight.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes and ran his hand from her  
forhead down to her chin and was about to say something when they  
both heard their cellphones going off.  
Both looked at where their phones where and then back at each other  
and Sara said what he was going to say.  
" We'll finish this later."

Chapter Three: Work

They both got dressed and packed everything back up in the car and  
when he threw the hat in the back she grabbed it and placed it on  
his head and said," I did a lot more than take my shirt off so  
you're wearing it all shift."

He opened his mouth to protest when she silenced him with a kiss.  
He only smiled and got in the car.

When they arrived at the crime scene he got out and got his kit and  
so did Sara.  
When he walked up to Catherine she looked at him and said," Whats up  
with the hat?"  
" What, you don't like it?"  
" Not really, but whatever."

They opened the trunk off an old Buick and found a body that by the  
looks of it had been there a while.  
Catherine went to fill Greg and Nick in and Sara and Grissom started  
to work on the cars trunk.

Sara bent over to get her gloves out when she felt him behind her.  
She stood up and she felt his breath hot on her ear and then he  
whispered, " I love you Sara, I didn't get a chance to tell you that  
at the lake."

Sara turned around and wanted so much to kiss him, but knew if she  
did that they would get in trouble and he would be mad at her.  
" I love you too honey."

Then he did something that caught her off guard, he gave her a quick  
kiss and then ignoring the looks of everyone else they both went to  
work like it was a regular night.

THE END

Hey ya'll I hope you liked this story, I was reading a few e-mails  
from the group and this story popped into my head. This is my  
explanation on why Grissoms wearing that hat, I need FEEDBACK please!  
Thanks.

Ash


End file.
